Kidnapping Queen
by Karana Belle
Summary: Queen gets kidnapped and Geddoe and company have to save her. but it will be harder than they thought. GeddoeQueen, and maybe some JacquesAila. chapter 3 up!
1. Prologue

Karana Belle: Howdy! (I just love that word) I have finally gotten around to doing the Geddoe/Queen story. I hope that it sounds good, but I'm not exactly sure. TT  
  
Disclaimer: you all know! So why do I have to say it? I DON'T OWN IT!  
  
Kidnapping Queen  
  
Prologue  
  
A man sat in the dark corner of the Tavern at Budehuc, waiting for something. No one knew he was there, well Ace did, but he was so drunk that everyone thought he was lying. Well hidden in the shadows, he passed his time by watching the window. A little too intensely, but he always did his job well.  
  
Finally he saw the sign that he was looking for, a small rock hitting the same window he was looking at. Luckily the window didn't break. The cloaked man stood up from his corner, and proceeded to the door. He made many people stare at his unusual attire, which just happened to be a long black cloak covering his whole body, even his face.  
  
He walked all the way to the barn, ignoring the neighing from the horses. He walked into the last stall, looking around for the shadow of a body. After a second another shadow in a corner stood up, speaking.  
  
"Good, you came when summoned. I was wondering if you were reliable enough."  
  
The other man spoke, "What do you want me to do, Dameion?"  
  
Dameion laughed, "Don't worry, Yuber, you will be able to kill someone. If they get in your way. But I need you to kidnap someone for me."  
  
Yuber scowled, "Who is this someone?"  
  
"A rather feisty woman, you should know her."  
  
Yuber lifted his sword, "Who is it?"  
  
Dameion tsked, "No need to get angry with me. If you kill me where would you get the money you need? Hmm?" Yuber cursed, knowing that he was right.  
  
Dameion just continued, "Anyway, the woman is Queen, from the Twelfth unit of the Holy Harmonia Kingdom's Southern Frontier Defense Force." Yuber nodded, trying to visualize the woman.  
  
Finally succeeding, he asked Dameion an important question, "When do I start?"  
  
Dameion just laughed again, "Either tonight or tomorrow, and I trust you know how to do it without getting caught. I want you to take Queen to my place, you know where it is, and if ANY harm comes to her you might as well forget the money." With that the payer left, leaving Yuber to sit and decide when he would begin.  
  
"Might as well get it over with." Yuber then went to wait for the perfect opportunity.  
  
XxxxX  
  
Queen left the Tavern in a foul mood, Ace and Joker had been their usual self; which seemed to get on one's nerve, a lot. She walked to the lake, hoping to be calmed down by the fresh air. She sat on a log, that was not to far from the water's edge, sighing.  
  
Queen just sat there for a couple of minutes, when she heard someone coming closer. Turning around she narrowed her eyes when it dawned on her just who it was. "Yuber." She hissed, narrowing her eyes further when the aforementioned laughed.  
  
"What do you want?" Queen cursed her luck of not having her sword with her as she asked the question.  
  
"I want you to come along quietly, without a fight. I don't want to have to lose my money just because I accidentally killed you." He sneered.  
  
"Why would I go with you? You must be crazy." Queen looked around, noticing a means of escape. So she ran for that place hoping to get somewhere that had a familiar and friendlier face. But too bad she forgot about the fact that she had no weapon to defend herself with, while Yuber had two.  
  
Queen blacked out after she felt the hilt of a sword come in contact with her head. Yuber sighed, "I hope this doesn't take off any amount of money. And too bad no one was around. I really wanted to kill someone."  
  
Yuber bent down and picked up Queen, carrying her slung over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. He replaced the hood of the cloak he was wearing and made his way through his carefully thought path to get out of the castle grounds, out of anyone's sight.  
  
Karana: well I hope you all liked it, and I know it was short but it's the prologue! Please tell me if you liked it. REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter One

Karana Belle: I am so sorry for the long delay. Please don't kill me! And I hope all of you will still read it. Reviewers:  
  
Vulpecula—thank you, and I hope to keep up the good work!  
  
CWolf2—thanks, and even though it has been a while, I am continuing.  
  
Cathy7—glad you like it so much! Thanks for that e-mail, it made me realize that I needed to update!  
  
pikinanou—I think what you meant was 'beat around the bush' and I'm sure I could get Anne to give you some smart pills! . Yes! I get another cookie! They are just so delicious! Glad to know that you are a nice stalker, and not a mean one!  
  
D'Artagnan—thanks, didn't know that my writing was actually good! Well, I don't know, but I always saw Yuber doing something for Blood, OR money. Sorry! I mean he partially is doing it for blood, as you will find out in later chapters...  
  
DarkFusion—look at above to see what I mean.  
  
Captain Spam—more confetti! Yes! Is it really that soon? Glad to know that my writing is improving! Really! I'm so happy that Yuber is in character! So I will celebrate! And yes Dameion is an original character!  
  
Kidnapping Queen  
  
Chapter One  
  
Queen woke up in an uncomfortable position. She opened her eyes and was startled as she saw the ground moving. It took a couple of minutes for her to remember what had happened the night before. She mentally kicked herself when she saw how foolish she had been to not carry around her sword.  
  
Queen wiggled around trying to get a good look at things. It didn't do her any good, for all she could see was the ground, and part of the horse that she was riding on. Giving up she laid still, the rhythmic movement of the horse lulling her to sleep.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Queen opened her eyes, hoping what had happened recently had all been a bad dream. But obviously Fate was against her for she didn't recognize anything in the room. Looking around some more, Queen noted that the walls seemed to be like the walls in a cave. _Maybe I am in a cave. Sounds like a place where Yuber would have a hideout. But I never really took Yuber as someone who kidnaps.  
_  
As if someone had been reading her thoughts, a door (that Queen didn't know was there) opened. Allowing a man with Brown hair and green eyes walk through. He wore expensive like clothes that left Queen wondering. _Why would this man be in a cave, if he has that expensive of clothes? He must be on the run.  
_  
"Ah, so you are awake Queen." The man said in a voice that only the rich could afford. "I was wondering when I would be able to see your lovely eyes." _Then again,_ thought Queen. _Maybe he has mental problems._  
  
Noting her blank expression he talked on, "Finally I can have you as my own. With no one to take you away from me. No one has ever caught me before, and they won't now. Especially with the lovely little hideout I have. I guess I should be thanking...Luc, I think his name is, for trying to destroy the true runes in this place. Now no one will think to come here first to look for me, or you."  
  
_ He's on the run,_ and_ he has mental problems._ _That must be it._ Finally deciding to open her mouth, Queen asked the first question that came to her head, "Why are we in a cave, and who are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't even tell you who I was. My name is Dameion." He ignored the first question. "But I must leave you now, for the doctor won't let me stay in here long, even if I am in charge." Dameion then turned around and went out of the door. Leaving Queen to her thoughts.  
  
_ Okay. That was odd. First of all, he comes in and then starts to talk about crazy things. Then I figure out that he must be on the run, and he most likely has mental problems. Finally he only answered one of my questions and then he leaves! Shouldn't he know that I would have a lot of questions? Wouldn't he if he found himself in some unknown place?  
_  
Her thoughts were cut off again, as the door opened a second time.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Budehuc castle was in an uproar. Well, some of the inhabitants at least. People had been looking for Queen for a week now, and they couldn't find her anywhere in Zexen or in the Grasslands. The 12th unit had been the ones who had looked the most, since she was part of their team.  
  
The 12th unit was sitting in the Tavern, solemnly drinking whatever was in their cups. (Or bottles for Aila's sake) Not being able to find Queen yet seemed to discourage some of the members of their team. But it seemed that even the disappearance of Queen didn't stop Ace from flirting with some of the woman in the Tavern (or at least what he thought was flirting).  
  
After being rejected who knows how many times, Ace turned back to the rest of the 12th unit. "Come on! Lighten up! Queen'll turn up." Seeing that that didn't get any one to brighten up he decided to talk more, "Maybe she was taken to some random cave. Or maybe to the Ceremonial Site where we beat Luc."  
  
Joker looked at Ace skeptically, "The Ceremonial Site? Why would anyone hide out there? All that is there is rubble. I don't think that there could be anywhere to hide." Ace just ignored Joker, and sat there, thinking about what might get everyone out of the dumps.  
  
Finally coming to a conclusion he spoke up again, "Why don't we go to Harmonia to search for her?"  
  
Geddoe shook his head, "We couldn't ask that much of the Budehuc residents. We've already taken so much time from them."  
  
Ace just crossed his arms, "Not them, _us_! We can look for her! And I'm sure that there is something in Harmonia that can give us some clue as to where she is."  
  
=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Dameion sat in his chair that he had brought with him while running away from the Harmonian government. The chair had been only one thing out of many that he had brought with him. _Too bad the Harmonians didn't know about my secret base in one of the old 'abandoned' mines. I'll just have to go back there once my personage is forgotten of. Good thing I have a lot of my servants still there. And the majority of my army.  
_  
He looked up when one of the servants came in, "What is it?" he demanded. And the servant bowed, moving out of the way of the door, allowing someone else to come in. Yuber was soon standing before Dameion, clearly waiting for something.  
  
"What do you want?" Dameion snapped. Yuber just grinned evilly.  
  
"I want the payment that you said you would give me if a kidnapped that woman."  
  
"Fine. Here." Dameion then threw a small sack into Yuber's hands.  
  
Yuber seemed to glow. "Great. Now I can go and buy those swords I've been wanting for a while now." he turned around and started out of the door, "then I'll have to find someone to test them on..." his voice trailed off as the door closed behind him.  
  
Dameion sat there for a couple of minutes, and then he got up to go and visit '_his_' Queen for the second time that day.  
  
=-=-=-=-  
  
Queen had positively hated the doctor's visit. Seemed that all he could do was ask questions about her past medical history. _Like I would remember all that he was asking for. 'How many colds have I had in my life?' that's someone else's job to remember those things. Not mine.  
_  
It had been a couple hours since the doctor had left, and Queen was beyond bored. _There's not even a book in here. They could have given me _something_._ Once again her thoughts were stopped as the door opened, _again_.  
  
Dameion walked in, "Queen, I wanted to talk to you..."  
  
=-=-=-=-  
  
Cecile was standing at her post waiting for the soldier that was supposed to take her place ten minutes ago. But she wasn't that angry, after all she loved to protect the castle and Thomas. It was just that today Thomas had wanted to see her, but she hadn't had any other time then after her shift.  
  
She looked out at the sunset, wishing that she could share it with someone.  
  
"Cecile..." she quickly looked up, but then frowned as she saw whom it was.  
  
"You're late. You had better have a good explanation this time."  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Just forget it, but don't be late next time." Cecile reprimanded. Then she got up to go and see Thomas. _I think I should make the soldiers practice harder. Maybe even give them a lecture. They shouldn't be late for such important matters.  
_  
She made it to his door, and she knocked and waited, wondering what he would want to see her for. After a couple of minutes the door opened showing a disheveled Thomas.  
  
"Master Thomas? Are you okay?" Cecile asked worriedly. Thomas just grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room, closing the door behind her. They just stood there for a couple of minutes, until finally Thomas opened his mouth.  
  
"Cecile, do you have any clue where Queen is? It's been torturing me to see the 12th unit so down." Cecile shook her head, and noticing the devastated look on his face she embraced him, hoping to comfort him.  
  
Thomas took a big breath and spoke, "Cecile? Why don't you use Chain mail instead of Armor?" Seeing her confused look, her continued, "it would be lighter and easier to move in right?" _it would also be easier to hug you...  
_  
"Do you really think I should, Master Thomas? I've been thinking about it for the last year but I wasn't exactly sure..." and at Thomas' nod of agreement she smiled, glad to have the decision making done for now.  
  
Cecile walked towards the door, "Goodnight Master Thomas." Then she left to go and take a quick look at Dominic's shop and see if he had some extra Chain mail shirts.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
_ He watched her fall from the blow. The pain showing on her face. He screamed out her name in hopes that she would answer, but it was most likely too late. "Queen!"  
_  
Geddoe woke up in a cold sweat. _I had that dream again; the same dream I've been having every night since her disappearance._ He sighed; _it doesn't mean that it's going to happen does it?  
_  
Deciding that he wouldn't be able to get anymore sleep, Geddoe decided to go back down to the Tavern. After all, he still did hear the ruckus that the men (and women) were making in there.  
  
He sat on one of the tables waiting for Anne to come around with some drinks. He ignored the other people in there. Anne finally came up to him.  
  
"Can't sleep?" she asked as she placed a cup in front of him. At the shake of his head she left to go and give the other people their drinks.  
  
Karana: okay, once again I'm sorry for the delay. But I've been busy. And if you want any couples in it, just tell me, cause we need some different perspectives for the story. So just tell me in the review (and yes Geddoe/Queen will still be in there.) hope you liked this chapter! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	3. Chapter Two

Karana Belle: I've decided to update already! (I think its cause I'm having fun with this story!) So Reviewers:  
  
pikinanou—yes, Geddoe will get some clues about where his love is. They just have to go to Harmonia! And don't worry I'm planning to give background of my OC in this chapter! (Or the next '') so what does 'minna' mean? Does it mean friend? Or is it something totally different? And yeah, those smart pills are great! I think I should start taking some myself...  
  
Cathy7—thanks! I'm glad you love it!  
  
Ahlam—(for both) I'm glad that you love this story so much! And is this soon enough?  
  
Cwolf2—I hope that the plot thickens! Thanks for the review!  
  
Vulpecula—is it getting better? And I hope I keep up the great work...  
  
A Suiko Lover—thanks! That means so much to me! Of course I'll put some Jacques/Aila in for you! After all, I know how to write them, since I've done a Jacques/Aila story before...  
  
Kidnapping Queen  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Queen just sighed, _I've only seen him once, but he's already starting to bug me!_ "What about?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. What do you want to talk about?" Dameion smiled charmingly, but it seems that it didn't sway Queen.  
  
She muttered under her breath, "When am I going to get out of here." But Dameion caught it and he chuckled.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be out of here in a matter of weeks."  
  
Queen frowned, _We? Did he say we? He really needs help. I just hope that the team is looking for me.  
_  
Dameion looked as if he was going to say more but the door opening interrupted him. Looking over, Queen noticed that the man wore armor, _Must be a soldier. But why one's here...  
_  
"Sire. He's here." The soldier left after bearing his message.  
  
Dameion turned to Queen, "Well I must go. But I'll be back to see you tomorrow." He smiled and left. Queen just looked at her bleak surroundings. _Still nothing_. She sighed; _I'm so bored. I never thought that I would miss Ace and Joker's conversations.  
_  
=-=-=-=-  
  
Geddoe walked toward the entrance of Budehuc Castle. He was to meet the rest of the team there; so they would start towards Harmonia. But the closer he got all he saw was Cecile guarding the castle (as always). _None of them are even here_. Geddoe sighed, sitting down for the wait.  
  
It wasn't long until Joker came along, dragging a protesting Ace.  
  
"But I wanted to talk to Anne before we left. After all, it will probably be the last time I can talk to a good looking woman for months!" Ace whined.  
  
"Well too bad, we're already late as it is. And don't think that you're the only one who wanted something before we leave!" Joker retorted, walking even faster.  
  
Ace just mumbled under his breath, "Shouldn't have come up with this stupid idea."  
  
Geddoe nodded towards them as they came closer. Then he looked out at the horizon. After, who knows how many minutes of waiting Geddoe heard the shuffling of feet coming closer.  
  
Turning around he saw Aila and Jacques walking towards them, talking in low voices. When they came closer Aila smiled sheepishly, "Sorry for being late, but I wanted one last cup of soda before we left, and Jacques said that he'd wait for me."  
  
Joker just nodded, and Ace stared at him in disbelief, "You let _Aila_ get away with having a last cup of soda, and _I_ didn't get to speak to a woman?!" Joker just rolled his eyes, ignoring Ace.  
  
Geddoe just started walking towards Harmonia, not even seeing if anyone was following him. Aila looked up and said something to her other companions, but since Geddoe was too far away he didn't hear anything.  
  
A couple minutes later they caught up with him, Ace gasping for breath "Why did you leave without us?" seeing as Geddoe didn't respond to Ace's question they all just continued walking in silence.  
  
Karana: Yeah, I know, it isn't very long, but I'm having writers block at the moment (it been a couple days since i wrote the first A/N), and I wanted to give you all something! So if you have any ideas, HELP ME! But if not...I'll probably have something sooner or later! Please don't kill me for the short chapter though! Hopefully I'll be able to update soon! PLEAE REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter Three

Karana Belle: You probably all hate me right now…and I feel really guilty for not updating in such a long time. I wouldn't be surprised if all of you stopped reading my story. As I told you last chapter I've been having problems with Writer's Block. Then I couldn't write the 14th unit, so if they aren't good, I'm sorry. I'm planning to find out more about them. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

(0)

Kidnapping Queen

Chapter Three

Dameion walked down the hall of the dank cavern towards the 'throne room'. _He's finally come, after I've summoned him over a month ago._ He didn't seem to notice the bleak surroundings while walking down the hall, no decorations hung on the drab walls, there weren't even any chairs scattered about. The only things on the wall were the seldom torches to provide light for the inhabitants.

After a couple of minutes of silent walking, with one or two servants hurrying about their tasks, Dameion walked into his meeting room. Upon inspection of the room there was a rather tall man, clad in a dark gray who was standing in front of the chair that was placed on a dais.

The man was a silent one if Dameion remembered well, someone that went by the name of Rotej. Dameion never actually believed that that was the man's real name, but he was loyal to Dameion's cause and that was all that mattered.

"Rotej. How nice of you to finally come and tell me how things are going in Harmonia." Dameion smiled, the same way an evil overlord would when he found out that his enemy had received a damaging blow.

"…" Rotej was never one that chatted idly; so seeing that it wouldn't help him at all Dameion went straight to the point.

"Have we gotten any new troops?" Dameion always asked this question first to get Rotej talking; he was hoping that it would work once more.

"Yes sir. We have gotten 500 men just in the last month, and we expect more within the next couple of weeks." Rotej said in an emotionless voice, which was his usual reply to anything.

Dameion nodded "Good. We need all the men we can get to join our cause…" he paused for a moment, "And the Harmonian government is still uniformed of this?"

"Yes sir." Rotej shifted slightly, trying to find a more comfortable position standing up.

Dameion smiled once more, "Excellent. Now I ask that you return to the base and take charge. And don't make any attack unless it comes from me." He seemed to think for a moment more, "or if _they_ start it. You are dismissed. Take a night's sleep and whatever supplies you might need."

Rotej bowed and walked out of the room. Dameion sighed, rubbing his forehead. _Maybe I'll have enough time to go talk to Queen._ He smiled at the thought while walking back down the passageway that he had walked only moments before.

Opening the door quietly Dameion saw Queen lying on the bed, fast asleep. The candle that was lit on a small table was almost out leaving the room with more shadow then light.

Dameion gazed at her for a long time, and the only thing that showed that time passed was the candle, and the shadows that conquered more and more of the room. Finally, as if after an eternity, Dameion smiled. _Everything is right. My plans for Harmonia and the Grasslands are working out fine. And I've got Queen here with me._

Dameion walked across the room to the side of the bed that Queen was peacefully sleeping on. Kneeling down, so as to be at eye level with her, he reached out to touch her cheek; whispering, "My dear Queen. You shall be mine, forever. And when we take over Harmonia and the Grasslands you shall be at my side, and be the most beautiful in the whole land."

After that Dameion just stared at her for a minute and slowly got up. He made his way reluctantly to the door and closed it behind him. It was at that moment that the candle finally guttered out, leaving the room in darkness.

(1)

"We're…finally…here." Ace gasped out between breaths.

Joker laughed, "Well, it looks like _you're _out of shape." Ace glared at him, which only made Joker laugh even more, at the other's expense. The team, minus Queen of course, had just made it to Calera. Aila once again looked around at all the square buildings that looked like clay. There were many people walking about the town buying or selling certain items.

Geddoe shook his head at his comrade's antics and walked further into the dusty town. Calera was situated pretty high up on a mountain, leaving anyone who wanted to come close a long climb. It didn't help that there were many monsters waiting in ambush for an unsuspecting person. Thinking about the monsters Geddoe looked at his sword, which had a fair amount of nicks on its edges. _I'll deal with the sword later. For now, I need to find information._

Aila suddenly ran ahead of everyone else, heading towards a building that had a sign beside its door. The Inn. Aila went through the doors, but came out a second later.

"Hurry up! What's taking you so long?" Aila put her hands on her hips, "I don't have any money so I need someone to pay for my soda!" Jacques walked a little faster to go and help Aila get some soda while the rest of them just shook their heads.

Upon going into the Inn Ace went to the front desk to get a couple of rooms; Geddoe and Joker going into the other room to get a drink. Aila was already sitting at a table in the corner happily sipping away at the soda that Jacques had paid for. Jacques just sat across from her, watching.

A couple minutes later Ace joined the rest of them with a cup in one hand. They all just sat there thinking and drinking when a voice called out.

"Well, if it isn't Geddoe's _almighty _team." The voice said sarcastically. The 12th unit turned to see Duke and his team standing in the doorway that led into the Tavern.

Ace rolled his eyes, "Oh joy." He muttered sarcastically, "Look who's here.". Elaine scanned the room, then suddenly she smirked.

"Finally decided to ditch the old maid, I see."

Joker raised an eyebrow, "What makes you so sure she didn't ditch us?"

Elaine shrugged "It doesn't really matter anyway. But I'm guessing she's gone by the way you responded."

Ace smiled, "In a way you could say she's gone, but she didn't leave of her own free will."

"So your saying that she was kidnapped." Duke mused, rubbing his chin, at Joker and Ace's nod he grinned, "Well no wonder ol' Geddoe here is so gloomy looking! Not that he wasn't before, but now it's more noticable."

Aila slurped her drink, then frowned at her soda, "Dang it! It's empty!" Everyone stared at her and watched as Jacques jumped up from his seat to refil Aila's cup.

The others continued on with their conversation.

An odd expression crossed Elaine's face, "You are looking for her, right?"

Ace just looked at her. A few minutes under that gaze and Elaine coughed, "Right. Of course you are. After all you are her friends. Can't say I know why though."

Duke looked at the members of the 12th unit, his gaze lingering with concern on Geddoe, who's face was drawn, and looked like sleep had eluded him recently.

"If we hear anything about her, we'll tell you." With that Duke motioned to his team and they all left the room.

Joker blinked and looked to Ace, "Did he just say what I thought he said?" Ace seemed to be just as shocked.

Aila rolled her eyes, "Oh come off it! Of course he said what he said. After all, we all did fight a war together. We're all friends, it's just more fun to argue with each other."

Joker and Ace turned their heads simutaneously to stare at the only girl on their team for the time. Geddoe smiled slightly, _A perceptive girl. I guess Ace and Joker don't like being analyzed._

(2)

Queen streched as she woke up. Rubbing her eyes she looked around for a mirror or something to clean herself up with. Sighing she noticed that nothing useful was in the room, unless you count the burning candle on the table.

A moment later there was a knock on the door. After Queen yelled a quick 'come in' the door opened to show a young girl and Dameion.

"Ah! Good morning my Queen. I trust you had a pleasant rest?" Queen didn't bother to answer so Dameion continued, "This is Naime." He motioned to the black-haired girl, "She'll be helping you with any needs. Sort of like a lady-in-waiting. I'll leave you two alone so you can clean up. Though I must say, Queen, you still look gorgeous to me." He smiled and left the room.

Naime came closer and Queen noticed that she was carrying a basket full of things. She decided to be friendly to the younger girl.

"How long have you been working under…Dameion?" Queen asked.

The girl shrugged, "About a year. My mother refered me. She works at the hideout in Harmonia."

Queen frowned, "Hideout? What exactly is Dameion planning." Naime moved about, helping Queen 'tidy up'.

"Well," the girl said, "I don't know much, but when you're 'unimportant' you hear some things." Naime smiled, one which Queen returned.

"Go on. I'd like to know what's happening. I never could stand being in the dark."

"Well, I do know that just yesterday this really suspicious person came to talk to the Master. I had to clean out the man's rooms. He didn't talk at all."

Queen nodded, "So a mystery person came, Dameion speaks with him, but he leaves quickly?" Naime nodded. "Odd. I wonder what they were talking about…"

Naime was silent for a moment before speaking, "Well, I wouldn't know but some of the younger men get on bragging about 'beating Harmonia at last.' Don't know what they mean, but I'm thinking it means war—"

"Which is why they need a hideout." The both of them finished together. They smiled at each other and continued what they were doing in silence.

A few minutes later Queen spoke, "Naime, could you listen around for information for me?"

Naime tilted her head in thought, "I don't see why not. After all, you don't seem like such a bad person. I don't know why Dameion doesn't let you wander around yourself." The girl put some things back in the basket.

"Well, I'll be back in a few minutes with breakfast." With that Naime closed the door behind her.

Queen sat down on the bed, feeling more refreshed. _She has a point. Why don't I just wander around myself? _

"I'll talk to Dameion the next time he comes."

(3)

Karana: I still feel guilty. It has come to my attention that I haven't updated in almost a year. And I take full responsibility for that. I hope to write more often, but I can't promise anything. I'm such a bad author.


End file.
